Jeremy's Problems
by pruhun98
Summary: Jeremy gets lost and they all have to find out where he went and why he did
1. Chapter 1

That morning when Elena woke up she quicky got dressed and fixed her hair. When Elena walked down stairs she noticed her brother Jeremy sleeping on the couch.

Jermey, why did'nt you sleep in your bedroom last night?

Elena asked while trying to wake him up. Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

I was just watching tv down here last night and fell asleep, Jeremy said.

Ok well im going to school now, Elena said

walking out the door. Elena stood outside waiting for Damon to come pick her up for school. Elena sat down on the porch step and got out her cell phone.

You almost here? she texted to Damon

In about 2 minutes, Damon replied.

Elena started thinking about, when she used to be with stephan, regretting the whole relationship. Elena knew Damon was the one for her. I know im not sired to Damon, Elina thought. I really love him its not all because he turned me into a vampire. Then Damons car pulled up into her driveway. Elena stood up and got in the car.

Is Stephan coming to school today? Elena asked.

Yeah he just did'nt want to ride with us, Damon said, He is going with Rebecca.

After the ten minute drive they were at school.

Hey Elena, Caroline said running up behind Elena.

Hi, Caroline. You still coming over tonight? Elena asked.

Yep, no new plans or anything, Caroline said.

Okay then i will see you there tonight, Elena said.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Caroline was standing at Elena's front door. She knocked on the door and Elena answered.

Hey Caroline, come in Elena said.

Caroline walked inside and shut the door. Elena sat down on the couch and Caroline followed sitting next to her.

Is Damon coming down to see you tonight? Caroline asked.

No, not tonight, he and Stephan are out visiting family, Elena said.

Caroline looked at the fire in the fireplace, sparking and crackling and she could feel the heat radiating from it.

After the random silence Carlonie turned away from the fire.

Isnt Jeremy usually down here with you, what is he up to Caroline that i care but, you know he is usually down here, Caroline added.

I can go upstairs and see what he is doing, Elena said getting up and running up the stairs.

Elena opened Jeremy's bedroom door and he wasn't in there. Elina walked back down the stairs.

Nope i guess he went out tonight, Elena said.

Oh, well at least its us girls for girl time, Caroline said.

Yeah, if you want i can invite Bonnie over here too, Elena said

okay, call Bonnie, Caroline said.

Elena pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Bonnies number.

Hello? Elena? Bonnie answered.

Yeah its me, wanna come over, caroline is here, Elena said.

Sure I will be right over, Bonnie said as she hung up.

okay Bonnie is coming, Elena said.

About 10 minutes later Bonnie was pulling up her car into Elenas driveway. She swiftly walked out of the car and knocked on the door. Elena answered the door and invited Bonnie in.

Hey is Jeremy here? Bonnie asked all worried.

No, i think he is out, why are you so worried? Elena asked.

Because, being a witch and all i just have this feeling that he is missing, i think i ran off somewhere and got lost.. on purpose. Bonnie sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Well why would he just run off, on purpose? Elena asked with worry in her voice

I dont know, so far all i can reach is that he ran away on purpose Bonnie said.

Well, if he is'n back tomorrow that is when we will get worried and start looking Elena said.

Yeah so if he is still gone tomorrow this is our search team, me, Elena, Bonnie, Stephan, Damon, and Tyler, Caroline said.

Bonnie were you able to figure out anything about his location?, Elena asked.

The only things i was able to figure out were that he ran away on purpose, he left about an hour ago, and Klaus went with him.

Well what does Klaus have to do with Jeremy? Caroline asked.

I dont know, hopefully Klaus isn't trying to hurt him or anything bad, Bonnie said.

When did you sense this? Elena asked.

About a minute before you called me, i was going to call you but you called me first Bonnie said.

Oh well i really hope this all will be resolved and he comes back tomorrow, Elena said.

About 30 minutes later Bonnie and Caroline went home. Elena walked up into her room and sat on her bed. A million things were going through her head, Is Jeremy alright?, Why did Jeremy leave? Why is Klaus with Jeremy. So many questions filled her mind.

Elena decided to get in bed and see what was all going to happen when she wakes up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning when Elina woke up she walked into Jeremys bedroom, he wasnt there. Then she walked down stairs and he wasn't ther either. We'll i guess we will have to search for him today Elena thought. Elena got out her cellphone and called Bonnie

Bonie he is still gone, i guess we will all have to be searching today, Elena said.

Okay me and our little search group will be over in 5 minutes, Bonnie said.

Elena hung up the phone. She sat on the couch worrying about where her brother Jermey was and worrying about his safety. After five minutes of thinking Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stephan and Tyler were all there.

Well where are we going to look first? Stehpan asked motioning Elena towards the door.

Lets check in the woods first i think he might be with Klaus somewhere near woods, Bonnie said.

Okay but i hope he is alright, Elena said as the whole search team walked out of the front door.

They all got in cars and drove to the nearest wooded area. They all separated and ran into different parts of the woods.

Jeremy!, Elena yelled. Jeremy! where are you!? Tyler yelled.

Afetr about 2 hours of searching Elena started getting very worried, weak and wanting to give up as she was trying to find damon in the woods she saw Klaus and tyler laying under a tree. Elena ran up to them and they were just laying there.


	5. cahpter 5

Tyler sat up, Oh hey Elena the reason me and Klaus are here is because we were hanging out with Jeremy last night and he ran off into the woods, we fell asleep here looking for him, Tyler said. Oh ok well then you can help us because we are also looking for Jeremy, Elena said. Okay I really hope we find him, I don't know why he would have ran into the woods like that Klaus said.

About two hours later they were still in the woods, A big log house was sitting right there in the middle of the woods. Wow people actually live back here, Damon said. Elena stood there studying the house, she quickly glanced at the window and saw Jeremy standing there looking out the window. As soon as Jeremy saw Elena he ducked down to the floor of the house. Hey! I just found Jeremy in that house! but he is trying to hide, Elena said. Web have to find some way to get in there Damon said. Yeah but I don't even know if the owners of the house are home, Caroline said.

Later that night after everyone went home Damon walked to the log house in the woods, he slowly peeked into the window and saw Jeremy sleeping in there. Damon quietly opened the door, gently picked up Jeremy then went to Elena's house. As soon as Damon sat Jeremy on the couch he woke up and Elena ran down the stairs. Jeremy you have got to explain, everything! Elena said. Well fine, the reason I ran off to that house is because my werewolf friends live down there, Jeremy said. Ok yeah but why did that make you run away from home for two nights? Elena asked. Because I knew Klaus was out to get me and I had to hide some where. When we were hanging out a few nights ago he threatened that he would try to get me, Jeremy said. Well then why was Tyler helping Klaus look for you? Damon asked. Because he told Tyler that if he takes my side, he would be killed, so Tyler didn't want to be killed of course, Jeremy said. Okay well we will keep you safe here from Klaus, Damon said.

The next morning at Elena's house Klaus was already trying to break in, Damon walked up to the door and knocked Klaus down to the ground. What are you doing? Klaus asked. I know that you threatened to get Jeremy, Damon said. Damon picked up Klaus and tied him up. He sent Klaus off into the deep woods so he would get lost. When Damon got back to Elena's house they stayed there and as they days went by, Klaus never came back for Jeremy.

END OF SERIES :D


End file.
